1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to floor tiles and more particularly to a modular floor tile.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional modular floor tile A shaped as a square is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a plurality of notches A1 along four edges, and a plurality of projections A2 each defined between two adjacent notches A1. Both the notch A1 and the projection A2 are shaped as a “T”.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.